Unexpectations
by mass.hysteria
Summary: Not slash. Tensions arise amongst the Teen Titans when they find out that their newest member, Jericho, has a connection to Slade.
1. Prologue

Joseph Wilson, aka Jericho, sat quietly, not that he could do so loudly, Indian style at the teen titans meeting. After the defeat of the Brain and thoroughly celebrating it, Robin called for a meeting with the titans, old and new. This, Jericho believed was a horrible idea.

Jericho wasn't sure what Robin was thinking. He wasn't sure what he was thinking over all the noise. He was usually grateful for his enhanced senses in a fight, but now he was silently cursing his father. Not that he could do so loudly. Starfire, Jinx, Argent, and Kole were going at it talking about who knows what, while Beastboy, Cyborg, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash, Hot Spot, and Pantha were arguing over probably nothing. Not to mention the incessant babbling in Spanish, more than likely about Kid Flash. Jericho was immeasurably grateful when Raven predictably gave in to her infamous temper, yelling, "ENOUGH!"

"Thank you, Raven" Robin said while rubbing his head with his fingers for the most likely pounding headache. "Now, I've called for this meeting to discuss the honorary titans. We didn't give you much of a choice before, but, would you like to join the Teen Titans?"

Immediately, many honorary titans agreed.

Jericho wasn't so quick about. He liked the titans, despite the noise. But he also knew the trouble he could bring the titans for joining. If they knew who he really was, they wouldn't be so quick to ask him. He was no hero.

"How about you, Jericho?" Beastboy asked excitedly.

Beastboy had taking a liking to the quiet blonde after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Jericho had a calming air around him, and he would make a great titan, despite initial beliefs. Jericho also had taken a liking to the green changeling. Jericho believed that Beastboy made a great hero. Jericho almost looked up to him. Even though he could be a little slow and reckless, he made a good leader. He was selfless and saw the best in everyone. It almost seemed as if nothing could bring him down, even when all his friends had been captured and all he had was a group of new heroes.

So when he asked, all Jericho could do was nod.

"Great," Robin said, "I've been thinking about making another base, like the one in Jump and Steel city. I've already thought about the perfect--"

Robin was interrupted by the alarm. "Trouble, Let's Go!" Jericho smiled, remembering the last time the alarm rang. Dr. Light hadn't even put up a fight when he saw what he was up against. The titans cleared out quickly. Flying, carrying others and filling up Cyborg's car. Leaving Raven and Jericho. Jericho looked at Raven questioningly.

Raven simply nodded, creating a circle of her magic, "Hop on." She said as it hovered a few feet in the air. A few seconds later she headed downtown with Jericho sitting leisurely at her feet for someone flying 50 feet in the air.

Not so long after the alarm rang, the titans gathered at a deserted construction site, cautious and armed.

"Hello Titans."


	2. Confusions

Unexpectations

By: Rielle

Disclaimer: Never have been nor never will be mine

"Hello Titans." The titans immediately turned towards the source of the voice.

"Slade." Robin said angrily.

"Hello Robin. Quite the group you have there. I almost feel like a proud father, watching you 5 from the start, growing and succeeding. Now look at you. The titans sure have grown." Slade said.

Robin scowled angrily, "Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."

"On the contrary Robin, I'm not planning anything. Just checking up on my favorite teen." Slade said, looking at Robin.

Jericho was towards the back, so that the titans couldn't see his face. A mixture of fear, dread, and anger. Although the titans would not have found that odd, considering it was on all of their faces. But for Jericho, Slade's appearance meant more. He wasn't sure what to feel about that man. At one point in his life, he would have done anything for him and loved and looked up to him as a God. Now though, he wasn't sure. He knew that on some level, he blamed him for everything that happened. His mother and brothers death. His voice. And he also knew that on some level, he deserved the blame. But he was still his father. The same man whom he gave presents to on Christmas. The same man who loved his mother, his brother, and him. The same man who would do practically anything for his family. The same man whom he loved.

His musing were cut short by the familiar battle cry from Robin, "Titans, Go!"

Jericho was surprised to find him and the other titans surrounded by Slade bots that had appeared during his emotional musings. He silently reprimanded himself for his carelessness and letting the bots sneak up on him. Then again, they were created by his father, and its no surprise that they would be efficient at stealth, he thought.

He suddenly ducked and flipped back from the bots. Looks like he'd have to rely on the skills he learned from his father as his possession abilities were useless on machines. He quickly blocked a punch from a bot and did a round house kick, hitting its head and effectively removing it.

Robin was getting frustrated from the never ending supply of bots. Fueling his anger over more as he spotted Slade casually watching them all fight. He glared at the man angrily, diverting his attention only for a second and giving the bot he was fighting an opening. Shit, Robin thought as a mechanical fist quickly made its way to his face. Caught off guard all he could do was to move his head a little to lessen the impact. But it never came to Robin's surprise. He watched wide eyed as Jericho caught the punch and used the robots momentum to pull him forward and punch in the chest, his fist going straight through. Robin wasn't aware that Jericho had other skills than possession and was quite impressed as he watched Jericho take on another barrage of Slade bots. Weaving, flipping and punching. If he and Jericho got into a fight, he wasn't sure who would win.

The Titans fought together, the bots were no match for them, but were only an inconvenience. A persistent one.

Finally, it seemed the slade bots were lessening. Robin and the titans turned to Slade as Killowatt finished the last few bots by draining them of their energy.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin said.

"An apprentice, Robin, but a son will do just finely." Slade replied looking at Jericho.

Slades reply had thoroughly confused the titans.

"What?" Beastboy asked confused.

"Jericho." Slade stated.

Starfire glared at Slade assuming that Slade wanted Jericho as an apprentice like Robin She too had seen Jericho fight and knew that Slade would be interested in him. "Stay away from friend Jericho Slade."

"But why?" Slade said with a knowing smile, "I do after all have a right to talk to him."

Jericho stepped forward in front of the titans and started signing to Slade, "Then talk, you seem to love hearing yourself."

"Come, Jericho, why so angry? I never thought that you would join the titans. Such a gift wasted in a boy pretending to be a hero."

"Wait," Robin interrupted, "Do you two know each other?"

Slade simply smiled, or the titans figured he smiled since they could only see his eye. "Ask Joseph, or do you prefer Jericho? Anyways," he said backing up into the dark "I'll keep in touch."

And with that, Slade disappeared, leaving an angry son, a curious bird, and a confused group of super powered teens.


	3. Impossibilities

Unexpectations

By: Rielle

Disclaimer: Never have been nor never will be mine

The titans had been staring at Jericho as they went back to the tower.

A million thoughts ran through Jericho's head as he thought about his former father and new friends. How would he explain what had happened? How he knew Slade? Revealing that he was the son of one of the titan's most serious enemy probably wasn't the best way to go. As he thought this, Robin burned with curiosity. How does Jericho know Slade and vice versa? None of this made sense! Jericho was just barely a Teen Titan! How else would they be connected?

As they reached the Titans Tower, the titans gathered in the big room. All was silent as a nervous Jericho fidgeted.

"Friend Jericho, what is you relation with Slade? How do you two know each other?"

The titans didn't notice as Jericho slightly flinched at the word relation.

"Yeah!" Robin yelled angrily, displaying his short temper in all things Slade, "How do you know Slade? What aren't you telling us?!"

Yes, Jericho thought, I probably shouldn't tell the titans, least of all Robin. Robin was pacing the room as the other titans watched like a one way tennis match.

"Calm down, Robin." A monotonous voice interrupted, "You're giving me a headache."

Robin stopped pacing long enough to give Jericho an expectant look and a chance to reply.

Jericho paused again, "_I don't really know him. Not as well as he wants you to think."_

Robin glared at him saying, "That didn't answer my question."

Jericho paused again trying to gather his thoughts. His mind was racing, he couldn't think up of anything, "_He's the reason that my…throat got slit when I was little. I haven't seen him in years, and barely recognized him."_

"That still didn't answer my question." Robin said.

"_I just don't want to talk about it."_

Robin was about to say that he expected an answer when a new voice entered the interrogation.

"Robin, have a little trust. Jericho is a Titan. I'm sure he's not purposely withholding any important information that can help us. Right?" Kole asked trustfully.

Jericho nodded back, an unseen lump in his throat.

Robin grudgingly agreed when he saw Starfire's disapproving gaze.

"Friend Kole is right. We are most likely helping Slade by causing unnecessary conflict among friends." Starfire said.

"Of course. Sorry Star, Kole, Jericho." Robin apologized.

Jericho nodded, doubting that Robin would ever let this go until he had his answer.

Kole gave a grin and said, "Come on! It's late, and we just fought. I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed, night!"

The Titans dispersed, leaving the room in Kole's example.

As Robin headed back to his room, he couldn't help but ponder Slade's words, _a son will do just finely._

Jericho wasn't, Jericho couldn't be.

Robin simply shook his head disbelievingly at the ridiculous notion.

Jericho _couldn't_ be Slade's son.


	4. Choices

Authors Note: Sorry I don't update often! I truthfully don't know much about Jericho and Slade's past and emotional relationship with each other, except for what I read off of Wikipedia and understand. This makes writing about them a bit hard. I probably got some things wrong. I'm not even sure if Jericho's mom is alive or not. Or what happened to the family after Jericho got his throat slit. I know some random facts but if I get anything horribly embarrassingly wrong, please tell me! I'm assuming that Jericho hasn't seen Slade much after he got his throat slit, and that Slade actually cares about him. Hopefully I'm not off too much, because I don't really read the comics. Thanks! And I promise to write longer chapters as the story progresses!

Unexpectations

By: Rielle

Disclaimer: Never have been nor never will be mine

Jericho was shivering slightly in apprehension as he looked around warily into the darkness standing alone in the middle of the construction site. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that one way or another, Slade was going to appear. And he did.

"Joseph, what a pleasant surprise."

Jericho turned around at the sound of his father's voice, but couldn't see him in the darkness.

"_Where are you? Show yourself."_ Jericho signed cautiously.

"No need to be paranoid Joseph, I just want to talk." Slade answered, appearing in front of his son.

"_To bad we can't hold a normal conversation. I wonder why." _Jericho signed a little angrily.

"Do you blame me Joseph? For what happened when you were little?"

Jericho didn't reply, not knowing how. Did he blame his father? He loved his father, he knew that. But was it his fault that Jackal slit his throat? Hadn't his father done everything he could to help? But then, his father could have given Jackal what he wanted, and nothing would have happened. But Jericho knew that his father was a man of his word, and that he hadn't been able to give up the information Jackal wanted. But none of this would have happened if his father was never an assassin. But then again, his father couldn't have known that his son would have gotten hurt because of his occupation.

Jericho was getting confused. Did he blame his father? Did he hate him?

"Joseph, I regret what happened. And if I had a chance to start over, you would still be able to speak, and your mother and brother would still be alive. And we would be together, as a family. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I still want what's left of my family, Joseph." His father said with his piercing stare.

Jericho was shocked. Did his father really care about him?

"Come Joseph. Families stay together, don't they? Why can't we? You're only still a child, you need your parents." Slade said, outstretching his hand.

Jericho was sure his eyes resembled that of an owl. His father had to have another agenda, right? He couldn't really want to be together as a family, could he? But the invitation of having his parents, if only just one was too strong to resist. At the moment, Jericho couldn't care. He just wanted his family back.

And without hesitations, he took his fathers hand.


End file.
